nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Alžbeta Lenka
|datebirth = April 1, 1965 |placebirth = Hurbanova, Oceana |home = East Hills, Oceana |function = NPO party leader |language = Oceana; English |religion = Roman Catholic }} Alžbeta Lenka (Hurbanova, 1965) is the current party leader of the Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna, which is a local progressive Oceana nationalist party. Before the foundation of the NPO, she had been unemployed for approximately eleven months since the merger of the Hurbanovan Mining company, where she was working at as a miner, with Zlate Mining. Life Having a poor background, it was rather normal for an Oceana to become miner in the eighties. At the age of 16, she got employed by the Zlate Mining company. Lenka worked in awful circumstances in the gold mine and in 1983 she was witness of the Zlate Gold Mine Incident when the roof of the gold mine had collapsed. However Lenka survived, the stuck miners were dug out and desperate Lenka decided to abandon the gold mines and searched for another job. In Hurbanova, which was just a neat small village back then, there still were too few opportunities for its inhabitants. There was a high unemployment rate so many locals found themselves obliged to move to other places in Lovia. Lenka, lucky, started working as a waitress in Ye Olde Pub in Hurbanova. In 1990, she became mother of two children. She never got married so her financial situation was tough. In Ye Olde Pub she couldn't earn enough money to pay the rent for her house, so for another time she went into the mines. Until 2009, she had been working as a miner for Hurbanova Mining. However, under Oos Wes Ilava the mining company merged with Zlate Mining to become Eastwood Mining. Due to restructuring, Lenka and another 60 employees saw themselves being fired in the month of November. Since then she has lived from social security. Politics Oceana has always been a culturally different state than the other states; with an ethnic Oceana majority. Besides it has been an economically underdeveloped part of the country with many socio-economic problems, like high unemployment rates. Oceana have felt many times abandoned by the Lovian state. In October 2010 Lenka founded the Nationalist Party of Oceana, in order to show the Lovian government that there still are huge problems in this state. Furthermore Lenka stresses that Oceana's identity, culture, traditions, religion and language and Hurbanova's typical Oceana street view should be protected. As a minority, the Oceana are in danger of being forgotten by Noble City. Therefore Lenka emphasizes that Governor should regain some of the initial powers, In 2011 the party has moved to a progressive base with economic issues, but hasn't taken a stance on social issues. The Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna declared that it has never intended, does not intend and will never intend to make Oceana an independent country. Alžbeta Lenka is the second female to become leader of a political party in Lovia, after Martha Van Ghent who has led the Walden Libertarian Party since Fall 2010. Especially in the conservative and religious region of Oceana, this could be regarded as an exception. In the Special Federal Elections, 2011 she was elected along with two other NPO members. In 2011 she ran for governor in Oceana but lost. In 2012, her party, including herself, was not re-elected to Congress. In a revival of support for the Party, she was elected back into Congress, in the 2013 elections, after a year of no support. Labour Party deputy leadership election, 2013 She is currently running in the election to become the Deputy Leader. See also * Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna Lenka, Alžbeta Lenka, Alžbeta Lenka, Alžbeta Lenka, Alžbeta Lenka, Alžbeta Lenka, Alžbeta